MSG SEED: Rise of the Patriots
by Patriot-112
Summary: During the Battle of Porta Panama, a new faction rises, and within hours crushes the Atlantic Federation government. In it's place, a nation from the old days before the Cosmic Era, returns. Slight crossover with MGS. Rated T for AMERICA!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, or the entire Gundam Franchise, please support the official release.**

* * *

_"The Atlantic Federation. Made up of nations of the entire North American Continent._

_Chief of them all, the United States of America, a nation, despite it's ups and downs, once was the capital of liberty, democracy, and freedom._

_But, with the arrival of the Cosmic Era, things took a turn for the worst._

_The nation that frowned upon Imperialism, fascism, and extreme radicalism, turned into what it feared it might become, as it became the Atlantic Federation, along with the British Isles._

_With the existence of Coordinators made public by George Glenn's confession, the AF was easily taken control of by Blue Cosmos, a Environmental-turned-terrorist organization that opposed the creation of Coordinators, even the Coordinators themselves._

_In the Year 65 C.E. with Space Colonization on the rise, the major Nations of Earth and the Coordinators of the PLANT colonies of L5 entered mounting tensions. Thanks to the terror attacks of Blue Cosmos, and the greedy ambitions of the Sponsor Nations, the Zodiac Alliance, an organization of Coordinators wanting independence from the Earth for all the PLANTs, began its rise._

_Meanwhile, on Earth, while a Majority of the nation was becoming enthralled by the racial lies of Blue Cosmos, another Organization takes root. Its goal: to free the Earth from decadence, hypocrisy, and tyranny. To return freedom and morality to the old America._

_They called themselves... the Patriots_

_As war came on February 11th C.E. 70, the Patriots knew they didn't yet have the strength to fight the BC influenced Earth Alliance. But they could slow them down by raiding E.A. bases, sending spies into the military. They were widely ignored by the Alliance, due to their single mindedness on dealing with ZAFT, with the former being dominating by the latter, due to being outmaneuvered by ZAFT mobile suits._

_As the war bogged down to a stalemate, word reached the Patriots of a Project called the G-Project. An Earth Alliance plan for building their own Mobile Suits. With stealth and caution, they managed to gain data on the project and with help from sympathizers in Actaeon Industries, managed to produce their own prototype G-weapons, or Gundams._

_With time on their side, and the discovery of a completed Natural Friendly Operating System, that will allow Naturals to pilot Mobile Suits with the skills of Coordinators, the Patriots managed to produce mobile suits that could take anything in the Earth Forces. Even though they were at a numerical disadvantage, their numbers grew each day._

_Their chance came when ZAFT launched its attack on Porta Panama, after the disastrous Operation: Spitbreak ended in disaster._

_With members of the Patriots a in about half of Panama's garrison, including the MS Corps, all they had to do was wait for the right moment._

* * *

_**Porta Panama, Central America**_

_**Atlantic Federation Occupied USSA**_

_**May 25th, CE 71**_

* * *

It was quiet at the Atlantic Federation base near the Porta Panama Mass driver. Of course, this was not a peaceful silence as the entire garrison was waiting for the inevitable attack on the spaceport, ever since the destruction of the main Earth Alliance HQ, JOSH-A, in Alaska nearly three weeks ago.

The E.A. propaganda, spouted by the Blue Cosmos warped president, said that ZAFT had mercilessly butchered all the base personnel, while piling the bodies in the center of the base and then blowing it up with a large amount of explosives. Most of the population bought that garbage, but others thought otherwise. Some actually got out of there, and told tales of a Cyclops System, used to kill both the base defenders and the majority of the ZAFT attackers.

Only the intervention of a stolen ZAFT Mobile Suit and its' pilot kept everyone from getting killed.

Now, however, ZAFT wanted blood. Hence, they were attacking Porta Panama and the extremely valuable mass driver. Of course, this isn't about the ZAFT attackers, but a 'special' unit in the Alliance military.

In the cockpit of a GAT-01 Strike Dagger, a relatively young woman was nearly asleep, as she was bored out of her mind waiting. Then, a loud beep got her attention. A text-only message appeared to her left.

"Huh? What's this?"

She opened the message, which contained two words: Tom Jefferson. While any idiot could tell you that this was the name of the man who signed the original Declaration of Independence, and one of the earliest presidents of the United States, in this context, it was VERY different. In this case, it was time for a spider to jump out and trap its' prey.

The woman could only smile like a cat who caught the canary, and got away with it.

"About damn time," she said and made a few calibrations to her radio. "This is Calico: Operation: Boston Tea Party is a go. I repeat, Operation: Boston Tea Party is a go."

_"Confirmed, Calico. All players, let's go!"_ A dozen or so Strike Daggers appeared out of the rainforest, and all were armed to the teeth. This was the 13th Autonomous Corps: one of the many teams loyal to the people who would bring down Blue Cosmos: the Patriots.

* * *

_**Porta Panama Command Center**_

* * *

In the Main Command Center of Porta Panama, the Base Commander looked at the map as he saw ZAFT Forces tearing through their lines. He knew the Coordinators will be after blood... theirs.

As he heard report after report of allied units lost to enemy action, he knew the only thing that could save them is their own corps of Mobile Suits, which they had kept hidden... until now.

"Deploy the 13th Autonomous Corps!" the man ordered while his XO looked at him surprised.

"Are you sure about that, sir?" he said, while the EA commander glared at the map.

"This is our chance to unveil our own Mobile Suit Corps," he answered. "Now let's show those space monsters what we're really made of…"

However the click of a gun cocking caught his and his XO's attention as they turned and saw a pistol pointed right at them. The one holding the gun was a man in his mid 30's, dressed in a EA uniform, with the rank insignia of a Captain.

"I'm afraid that your precious Mobile Suit Corps isn't yours to command."

"WHAT?! What is this?!" The Commander yelled out in shock, as the others in the room turned around and saw what was going

"A beginning." the Captain said before he smirked. "And an end."

He fired twice, ending the two men's lives. Everyone in the room looked at the man in shock.

"I am taking command of our forces! If any of you have any objections, do so now: you will be escorted to the brig and you will not be harmed." No one objected, either out of fear or because they hated the two bastards.

The Captain then brought out a mobile phone and fast dialed a number.

"This is Ferret, the prairie dogs have been taken care of. Phase 1 is complete," the Captain said, and after a few moments, he smiled. "Understood, sir."

He then hung up the phone and looked at the map.

_'And so the Revolution begins...'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with the ZAFT Forces**_

* * *

Two ZAFT GiNNs were busy mopping up a column of Linear tanks, their 75mm Machine rifles shredding them in a hail of bullets.

_"Pathetic! Idiot Naturals shouldn't bother with trying to fight Mobile Suits with-"_ Two beams hit the GINN's chest, destroying it before the idiot could finish his sentence.

"What in the hell was-" Four more hit the second machine, taking off each limb. The pilot saw a trio of Mobile Suits, akin to that damned GAT-X105 Strike, emerge from their ambush positions.

_"Just goes to show you that it doesn't matter if you're genetically engineered or naturally born, stupidity is a universal constant." _the GiNN pilot heard on his radio.

The three MSs walked past, leaving the dismembered GINN behind.

"_You sure we should've let him live? That guy could warn his buddies."_

"_With all the N-Jamming going around, I **really** doubt it."_

"_What the hell are you guys talking about, let's kill this spa_-" before the, obviously BC, pilot of one Strike Dagger could finish his sentence, a yellow beam saber pierced the back and through the cockpit of his mobile suit, killing him instantly.

"_Sorry, no killing defenseless pilots on my watch,_" Said a female voice, as her mobile suit turned to the squad.

_"Begin Phase 2 of the operation! Eliminate all E.A. units affiliated with Blue Cosmos, and, if you can, neutralize any ZAFT units!" _she ordered.

"_Yes Ma'am!"_

The Strike Daggers all moved out using the thrusters on their backs to jump into the air.

In the GiNN the pilot's eyes were wide as socket as he heard what the Natural pilots just said.

"What the hell? What's going on here? Is there a coup within the Earth Forces?"

* * *

_**Over the Battlefield**_

_**GAT-X102AS Duel Gundam/Assault Shroud**_

* * *

Yzak Joule, a scarred face silver haired member of the ZAFT Le Creuset Team, was piloting his Mobile Suit while standing on a Guul sub-flight lifter, as he gunned down a squadron of fighter jets with his Gundam's beam rifle.

"Man, this is way too eas - WHAT THE HELL!?" he shouted as he barely dodged a barrage of beam rifle fire.

"Dammit! Is the Strike here!?" the young ZAFT pilot said as he looked for the perpetrator, only for his eyes to widen at what he saw. "Oh hell..."

He couldn't believe it when he saw multiple Mobile suits, looking eerily similar to the Strike, but were not, came out of their hiding areas.

_"What the… The Earth Forces have Mobile Suits!?"_

_"I thought they only had one, and that was the Strike!"_

Yzak grinded his teeth as this meant only one thing, the Earth Alliance had begun Mass Production of Mobile Suits.

However another barrage of beam rifle fire came… and impacted the three other Strike lookalikes, causing Yzak and his fellow pilots to gape.

"Who the hell!?"

The Strike copies opened fire on one another, catching both ZAFT and the Alliance units off guard. By the time the other units' shock had worn off, they were being whittled down to nothing. That did not mean that ZAFT wasn't taking losses: the Strike copies were easily superior to the GINN, and in the right hands, his Duel was outclassed.

"Oh, great! There's a goddamn coup d'etat going on down there and we're caught in the middle!" he cursed outloud.

When it rains, it usually rains on the Le Creuset team's heads. And it's usually bombs or something equally deadly. Yzak's Guul took three hits from both 75mm CIWS fire and beam rifle rounds, and he jumped off it before it exploded in a cloud of fire.

"Son of a-" A beam hit his rifle, destroying it just as he hit the ground.

"_Hey, ZAFT pilot!"_ Yzak shook off his dizziness from landing and spotted a LOT of beam rifles being pointed at him. _"You've got three choices: surrender, run, or die. We're hoping for the former two, but we're more than willing to go with number three."_ Yzak might've been an idiot at times, but there was no way in hell he could take on THAT many Strikes, knockoffs or not.

Plus he was curious why the Earth Forces were turning on each other.

"What the Hell is going on here!? Why is there a coup happening here of all places?"

He heard a female chuckle from one of the Strike copies.

_"Who said it was just happening here?"_ the woman said, and Yzak blinked at that.

"What?"

* * *

**_Half an hour later_**

**_Island of Onogoro_**

**_Orb Union_**

**_Secret Morgenroete Hangar_**

* * *

"WHAT!?" shouted Former Lieutenant Commander Murrue Ramius of the Atlantic Federation shouted, as she and Mu La Flaga, the famed Hawk of Endymion, looked at Orb's Chief Representative, Uzumi Nara Athha in shock.

"Did you just say a coup d'etat was happening at the Porta Panama Spaceport!" the Mobius Zero Ace said, and the said Representative nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, it happened just as ZAFT was in the middle of their attack..." he said. "But we don't know who is in command of the Coup Forces, or who what their goal is."

A knocking was heard and a man in the same kind of suit Uzumi was wearing entered the cabin.

"Pardon me sir, but we just received an update on the coup, it's not just Porta Panama, it's all over the North American continent!" the man said, and Uzumi's as well as the two former EA officer's eyes widened in alarm.

"The whole continent!?"

* * *

_**Washington, D.C., Atlantic Federation**_

_**Pentagon**_

* * *

"What the hell is going on!?" Shouted an EA general as he looked at the map of the former United States.

"We don't know, sir!" Another General said. "All of a sudden many of our units just started attacking each other, its happening not just in Panama, but we're getting reports across the globe and space where Atlantic Federation forces are stationed at!"

The General growled. "Who the hell is responsible for this mess?" he said. "First we lose JOSH-A, Panama is under attack, and now this?"

The people in the room then felt the building shake from a explosion.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Sir, armed personnel are attacking the Pentagon! A-Wing through C-Wing are already breached!" reported a soldier before more explosions were heard.

"Somebody answer me! Who the hell is doing this!" as he demanded what the hell was happening, the door to the room then opened, and a man dressed in an olive green version of the EA uniform, with a tan trenchcoat with graying white hair, with an eye patch over his right eye stepped in. Even though his face was aged his body still had the prime of a young man.

"I believe I can answer that for you general..." the said as he placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

The generals looked at the man and and their faces morphed into shock as they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Y-You..."

"Yes..." the man said, before raising his right hand which held a Colt Single Action Army Revolver. "Me." He pulled the trigger, and a single shot rang out as the General fell back. Moments later, several men and women in OMNI Enforcer uniforms, only missing their OMNI patches, which were replaced with those of very familiar red white and blue flags, entered the room. All with weapons raised, aimed at everyone else in the room who froze.

The man walked calmly forward, as everyone in the room, who was not with the trench coated man, began raising their hands in surrender, as he walked towards the wounded General. He was still alive, but bleeding out, still looking at him in shock.

"You and Blue Cosmos ruined this nation, _General_," he said, practically spitting out the rank. "You've forgotten what this nation used to stand for." He ejected the spent round of his Revolver. "Life," he drew out a new round from his pocket. "Liberty," he loaded the round into the revolver with a satisfying click. "And the Pursuit of Happiness."

The General could only look on in fear as the man pointed the gun at his face, while cocking the hammer back.

"I know you understand..."

BAM!

And with that one shot, the Blue Cosmos General was no more. He looked at the other two generals in the room, who looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Brigadier Talon...what is the meaning of this!?" the first said in shock and anger. "You realize we're in a war here!? We need to deal with those Space mons-" In the blink of an eye, Brigadier General Jack Talon snapped his hand forward, and grabbed the General by the neck, choking him before he drew him close, and glared at him with his one eye.

"I don't _care_ about ZAFT or the PLANTs," he said. "Not now at least… and this so-called 'War' of yours is a pointless conflict that should have been avoided in the first place! That 'war' can wait, because right now," he then kneed the General in the stomach, "you're dealing with the Second American Revolution."

The second general's eyes, as well as everyone who had their hands up, widened at that declaration.

"W-What did you say? Talon... the old government died during the Reconstruction War!"

Jack turned to look at the man as he held the still gasping general by the throat. "A government can be re-made, as long as it serves the people by the people, and not the auspices of greedy men like all of you, who use the jealousy of those pathetic fundamentalists in Blue Cosmos. I intend to rectify that, and purge them from this world, so that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, Natural and Coordinator, can live with the same freedoms that the original Continental Congress had originally wanted."

The choking General could only gape.

"T-This is insane... THIS IS MADNESS!"

Jack smirked a bit as he raised the General, lifting him off the floor. "Madness?" he asked, before he took a deep breath. "THIS! IS! AMERICA!" And with that, he delivered one final punch to the General's face, knocking him out, and he then tossed his unconscious body to the ground.

The armed soldiers all grinned as they saw their leader deliver punishment to the Blue Cosmos puppet. Then, they watched as Jack Talon stood tall, like the soldier he was.

A man who had fought in many battles, had seen many things that would make a man slit open his own guts, and had killed many people. But, there was one that separated this man from all the scum of Blue Cosmos.

He will not judge a person by his genetics. Whether they be Coordinator or Natural. In honesty, he blamed the people who created the first Coordinators, not the creations themselves.

* * *

_**Aprilius One**_

_**The PLANTs**_

_**ZAFT HQ**_

* * *

Patrick Zala entered the Command Center for all the ZAFT Forces, after receiving an emergency call from one of his advisors.

"Someone talk to me! What happened!?" he shouted getting everyone's attention and a few salutes.

"W-We're not sure, sir!" A black uniformed ZAFT officer replied, which caused the new Chairman to glare at him.

"Care to repeat that!?" He demanded, as the ZAFT officer gulped but spoke.

"W-We're not sure, sir," he said. "Across all fronts, we... we're getting reports of Earth Forces fighting… fighting _each other_ sir. Primarily at areas where Atlantic Federation soldiers are deployed. Panama, North America… even in space!"

Patrick's eyes widened at that. "Are you saying that the Atlantic Federation is experiencing some kind of coup?" he said, and the officer nodded.

"That's... Pretty much what it looks like, sir," the Black Coat said as he mentioned to the map of the world where the red areas show where Atlantic Federation Forces were fighting each other. "So far the major fighting is in the cities that host military bases, or other locations, but the most hit area is Washington, D.C. and all of the former United States."

Patrick looked at the map, his face in a scowl at what was happening. He was completely sure that the entire population of the Atlantic Federation were complete die hard Blue Cosmos fanatics, and would never even DARE start a coup this big.

"What the hell is going on!?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

All over the world, and the entire space of the Earth Sphere, Billions of people were watching the events unfold in the Atlantic Federation, as the coup spread to different corners of the globe and in space. Not even the Earth Forces main Lunar HQ at Ptolemaios was spared from the disease that the Second American Revolution.

In his personal jet in which barely managed to get away, Muruta Azrael was seething in rage at what was happening.

"How can this BE!? We had the entire Atlantic Federation military wrapped around our damn finger! So why is half of it turned against us!?" he shouted in rage as he looked at the news reports from Porta Panama as Blue Cosmos affiliated members of the AF were being slaughtered by the Coup Forces.

He then turned to his military attache Admiral William Sutherland who looked just as pissed.

"Please tell me we still have forces loyal to us!?" he demanded, and Sutherland looked at Azrael, a scowl on his face.

"We still have a few fleets in the Pacific Ocean and near Iceland and the British Isles that thankfully have not experienced the same thing happeing on the mainland and everywhere else." the Admiral said, "And thank God the new Arzachel Base hasn't experienced this either."

Azrael, while glad they still had muscle to fight ZAFT, but against both them and the coup, he's sure they will not survive. He knew that they had to fight them one at a time.

"Sir, we should inform our remaining forces to withdraw to Kerguelen" Sutherland said as Azrael felt a vein in his head about to burst, as the Admiral continued. "Then when we have gathered enough strength, we should launch an attack on Victoria with our new G-Weapons in the lead."

Azrael was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"Admiral... while you prepare for the attack, I want you find out who caused this...madness." Azrael said, in a too calm of a tone. "I want you to find who was behind this coup, and personally ERADICATE them! Is that understood!?"

William could only nod, knowing the young leader of Blue Cosmos wanted him to find the leader of the rebels who was behind the coup, and personally shoot the bastard himself.

"With pleasure…"

* * *

_**Back in Orb**_

* * *

In the main office of the Orb Parliament, Uzumi, along with Murrue, Mu, and also various Commanders of the Orb Defense Forces and other members of Parliament were looking at the video feed as they see both West and East coasts, along with the Midwest of the AF have turned into warzones. The Chief Representative himself could only sigh as he listed off the names of the cities that were affected by the coup d'etat.

"San Diego... Los Angeles... San Francisco... Seattle... Portland... Charleston... New York... Norfolk... Washington... Every city that has a military base or near one has been hit by this coup." Uzumi said as everyone watched this happen. "The question is now: Who is leading it?"

Everyone was thinking the same question.

"It could be anyone, sir." Mu said as he looked at the battles as Earth Forces Mobile Suits and other units turned on one another. "But one thing is for sure, this could cripple Blue Cosmos' plan for genocide."

However, suddenly the images of the TV they were viewing suddenly shifted, showing the Atlantic Federation's Emergency Broadcast channel, surprising them. However moments later, the image changed to that of a man with an eyepatch, wearing an old olive green A.F uniform standing behind a podium. However a sight which surprised everyone in the room, was that behind him was not the flag of the Atlantic Federation, but in its place was a flag with thirteen horizontal stripes of red and white, and a large blue square with fifty stars aligned on it.

"_My name is Jack Talon_," the figure said. "_Former brigadier general of the Atlantic Federation Armed Forces, and now member of the Patriots… an organization dedicated to the reestablishment of the government which preceded the Atlantic Federation… the United States of America."_

The eyes of the Orb Parliament, and of the former Earth Forces officers widened in shock at the announcement "Holy shit..." Mu muttered.

"_Over Seventy Years ago, America became the very thing it fought against_," the man continued. "_It transformed from a nation of capital liberty, democracy, and freedom, into an Imperialist, Fascist, and Extreme Radicalist regime controlled by Blue Cosmos, that you know as the Atlantic Federation. We became everything our founding fathers feared we could become, as we have forgotten the lesson they taught us."_

"_The only reason the old United States failed, was because of the ever-enlarging rift between the Republican and Democratic political parties tore it in half. Our founding fathers warned us of this, George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, and James Madison repeatedly warned the people how political parties would bring about conflict and stagnation. And bring about conflict and stagnation it did, and it lead to the downfall of America."_

_"However, we have learned from our mistakes. We, the Patriots, shall ensure that those same mistakes shall never be repeated. We must adhere to the same principles our founding fathers set for us. That we shall hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men and women, regardless of their race, nationality, or genetics, are created equal, that they are endowed by their creator with certain unalienable rights. That among these are Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness."_

_"The Atlantic Federation has for too long slurred the words of our founding fathers, manipulating them for their own goals. Over the years, they have forgotten the meaning of the words: We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America. These words and the words that follow were not meant for just politicians and naturals, but for coordinators as well! They must apply to everyone, every last man, woman, and child regardless of anything, or they mean nothing!"_

_"And so, on this date, May 25th, Cosmic Era 71, that I announce the revival of the United States of America, and adhere to the amendments of the U.S. Constitution once more!"_

* * *

_**Clyne Faction Hideout**_

* * *

In a room somewhere in the PLANTs, Lacus Clyne, and Andrew Waltfeld, watched the news broadcast, Andrew's eyes a little widened in surprise. While Lacus, even though had a calm look, was curious at what she was seeing and hearing.

"_In order to ensure that the same tragedy that befell this nation, never happens again, the Government will be downsized, and kept at a controllable level, so that if corruption dares to infest itself... it will be immediately terminated. I know that this measure is extreme to all of you, but I have my reasons. For I will not allow organizations and corporations like Blue Cosmos take root in American Government ever again."_

_"I know however that many of you may be worried about ZAFT and the PLANTS," he continued. "However, the conflict with ZAFT was one carried out by the Atlantic Federation, and the Earth Alliance - and America will have no part in a war as pointless as this one. We do not support the overly radical ideals of Blue Cosmos, who would slaughter countless innocent men women and children for the sake of their 'Blue and Pure world'. However neither shall we support the radical ideals of many in ZAFT who believe Naturals as inferior to Coordinators, and use this to justify acts such as the April Fools Crisis. However should either side attempt to attack our homes, they will be met by the full force of the United States Military."_

"Damn..." Andrew said. "I bet Azrael and Zala are throwing a major fit about this."

Lacus nodded her agreement as she continued to watch the general's speech.

_'A whole other nation besides Orb who will not discriminate others because of genes...'_ she thought as a kind smile soon appeared on her face. _'This is truly a rarity._'

* * *

_**With Azrael**_

* * *

Azrael looked at the image of Jack Talon with unbridled rage. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS MAN TAKE OVER MY GODDAMN COUNTRY?!" He shouted.

"That man was the father of our special forces, you idiot," Azrael looked over at Admiral William Sutherland. "I also thought he was dead."

"What?!" the Leader of Blue Cosmos said in anger.

"I thought he died at Copernicus," the Admiral said with a frown. "I guess I was wrong and the bastard faked his death."

Azrael was NOT happy, as he glared at Jack Talon's image. "We need the industrial base of the Atlantic Federation in order to kick those genetically engineered bastards off of Earth!" he hissed. "Now because of some idealistic idiot, we're about to lose that!"

"Idealistic or not, he's no idiot if he pulled this off," he said as he watched as Talon continued his speech. "Still, this means we have a war on two fronts: one against ZAFT and one against this... United States. And we only have Eurasian Federation forces to fight them with, and we all know that they're inferior to AF troops."

Azrael's shitfit was about to get much worse as a messenger came in. "Admiral, we've lost the Porta Panama mass driver! Rogue AF forces-"

Azrael screamed in rage. "We can't resupply the space fleet without that driver!" He shouted.

"And with Victora in ZAFT hands and Gigafloat under Orb's protection-" Sutherland said, before Azrael smiled at the mention of Orb.

"That will have to do. Admiral," He said, "We're taking Orb's mass driver! Prepare whatever we have left for an attack! First, we destroy ZAFT, then we'll deal with Talon!"

Sutherland let out a tired sigh. "I'll send word to the Pacific Fleets that are still with us," he said. "I sure hope this works, Azrael."

* * *

_**Meanwhile,**_

* * *

Rau Le Creuset was, for a lack of a better term, completely stunned silent. He had not anticipated this, and was clearly not hoping for a coup d'etat in the heart of the Atlantic Federation, especially by this man, who according to the records, should be six feet under.

He gritted his teeth as he knew this will put a wrench into his plans.

_'With Blue Cosmos ousted from the Atlantic Federation, my goal in wiping humanity from this world is in jeopardy!_' were his thoughts as he listened to the broadcast.

"_As of this moment, I propose an unconditional ceasefire to the ZAFT Forces. Even though, technically, our nation is still at war with the Coordinators, we both have a common enemy, and that is Blue Cosmos. The leader of the organization, Muruta Azrael is now on the run, along with multiple members of the AF military who are members of Blue Cosmos."_

And that was a BAD thing for him. With a common enemy, they would ignore each other and focus on just that.

_'I need to shake this man's hand. Then put a bullet into his head to make sure he STAYS dead!'_ he thought angrily.

Still, he had a way to salvage this: give Blue Cosmos the N-Jammer Canceler specs. They still had the Eurasian Federation's nuclear stockpile, and ZAFT still had GENESIS. Mutual destruction. Two words would never sound sweeter to the cloned madman. _'Still, how in hell's name am I going to get the information to them?'_

Rau knew he had to find a way to get the N-Jammer tech to them, without getting caught in the process. But that was going to be a BIG problem.

* * *

_**Orb Union**_

_**Parliament Building**_

* * *

Everyone was looking at the television, as Talon continued his speech.

"I can't believe it," Mu said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can't believe that Brigadier General Jack Talon is still alive."

Uzumi, having heard of the man, nodded. "Yes, it's a mystery how he survived the Tragedy of Copernicus bombing," he said, realizing this Second American Revolution will cause a setback to Blue Cosmos. "But, knowing his reputation of being a hard man to kill, is not one to criticize."

"This might not be a good thing, though: even without the Atlantic Federation, the Alliance is still powerful enough to cause major damage should they be able to produce Mobile Suits en masse," Murrue said in worry.

"Like the ones at Panama? Those things are on par with the Astray, but against Mr. Yamato's new Freedom, they don't stand a chance," Mu said, while Uzumi shook his head.

"Massive numbers do count for something Commander La Flaga. Nazi Germany learned that the hard way during the Second World War." he said as he looked at everyone in the room. "And with Panama and the Atlantic Federation gone, Blue Cosmos will grow more desperate in gaining a Mass Driver."

"You really think Azrael will be that stupid to try to gain the Kaguya Mass Driver?" Mu asked, until a new voice answered.

"Most indeed, Commander La Flaga." Mu looked toward the door, spotting a long haired woman in a military-styled purple trench coat. "He might be an idiot, but he'll be a desperate one. And according to intelligence reports, he's got more than those Strike ripoffs."

"And who, exactly, are you?" he asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow. The woman gave a smirk.

"Rondo Mina Sahaku, at your service, Hawk of Endymion. You could call me and my... brother... heads of the Orb military," she said, and Murrue noticed how the Orb noble said the word, brother.

Mu was REALLY getting tired of having everyone know his name and not the other way around.

"Okay, that's it, from now on I'm gonna start reading on people," he said, causing Mina to chuckle, as she turned and saw Jack Talon continue his speech, her eyes bearing nostalgia.

"I never thought he would survive Copernicus…" she said, and Uzumi noticed the female noble's voice was like that of a daughter who was reunited with her father.

"You actually know him Mina?" he said, and Mina looked at the Lion of Orb with a smile.

"Of course, he trained me." She said, drawing out amazed looks from both Mu, Murrue, and everyone else in the room who did not know of this before.

"WHAT/NANI?" Came the vocal response, causing Mina to sigh.

"I've known him since I was nine years old. During a stay in the Atlantic Federation, I had to keep my identity as a Coordinator a secret," she said, as she looked at Jack's face. "Of course, he wasn't fooled that easily. He took me under his wing and instructed me in Special Forces training, including his own brand of CQC." She then smiled. "He became a second father to me. And when I heard and seen reports about his death in Copernicus..."

She remained silent at that. "Well, needless to say, I'm happy he's alive."

"Now we have another thing to consider: ZAFT. Patrick Zala will not waste an opportunity like this to crush the Alliance. And loath as I am to admit it, Orb may just end up in the crossfire."

Everyone agreed at that, as they turned back to watching Jack as he finished his speech.

_"With this act we've set in motion changes that cannot be undone. But the United States of America had faced these kinds of perils before, even in its infancy. We shall overcome these hurdles just as our forefathers have done. And all I ask of you, the people of this great nation, to help restore the reputation that was America! Even if there are those among you who are Blue Cosmos, a once peaceful Environmental group, and wish to continue this farce of war, we will restore liberty, even if it means we perish in the process!"_

* * *

**_Aprilius One_**

**_PLANT Supreme Council Chamber_**

* * *

Patrick Zala was two parts military leader, one part zealous maniac and seven parts slightly insane. Now, though, he was all furious. This was not what he wanted. Now he had a war on two fronts, and most of his forces used GINNs: outclassed by the new Alliance and... American Mobile Suits. In short: massively outclassed. And if they built more of them quickly enough, outnumbered. And without a big enough target (say, a massive Alliance fleet) he could not use GENESIS to blast them out of existence!

"Well, we needed an excuse to end this war." said Ezalia Joule, "The US just gave us one."

Zala looked at Councilwoman Joule. "WHAT?!"

She looked back at him. "We can't keep this up. We have lost dozens of experienced units thanks to that Legged Ship, and thanks to that clusterfuck you called Operation Spitbreak, most of our forces on Earth are exhausted. Not to mention the civilian population is simply tired of this war." And the worst part was that the council AGREED with her.

"I agree with you Ezalia, but what about Blue Cosmos? We can't exactly forget about them. Even with the coup taking down a number of their members in the high echelons of the Alliance, they still have control." Tad Elsman said, who then scowled further. "Not to mention that little bastard Azrael is still on the loose somewhere on Earth. Talon's cease fire proposal should give us more time to recover from our recent losses, and we can focus on hunting Blue Cosmos members."

Patrick ground his teeth at that, clearly displeased by all of this.

"What of our forces who had been attacking the Panama Mass Driver?" he demanded, and Yuri Amalfi answered.

"They were forced to pull back after the coup forces attack began to cause confusion," he said. "Our casualties, thankfully, were light, but we haven't been able to secure the drop points for the Gungnir EMP weapons."

The new Chairman growled at that. With the Panama Mass Driver still operational, the United States could launch their forces into space to reinforce those fighting Atlantic Federation forces on the moon and any colonies.

"How soon can the first GuAIZ units be finished!?" he said.

"The first squads are almost done, give a week or two." Yuri said, now becoming concerned over Zala's sanity.

"Then tell the engineers at Maius to double time it! While I agree we need to regroup, I'm not going to let us get caught with our pants down! Not again." he said, and every council member nodded at that. Ezalia's eyes though squinted.

_'He's completely lost it! Surely he can see that with the Atlantic Federation out of the picture for now, we could finally end it here!_' she thought, clearly disturbed at what Zala was asking. The Alliance was practically dead thanks to this coup: most of their muscle came from the Atlantic Federation which was now practically dead. Still, mad or not, the man had a practical point: they couldn't risk a surprise attack hitting the PLANTs, high-minded ideals or not. That also brought up another country: the United Emirates of Orb. Neutral in all things, but this might actually force them out of isolation and into opening diplomatic relations with the US. She would have to look into that.

* * *

_**Two days Later**_

_**Area 51, Nevada**_

* * *

Two uniformed officers of the new United States of America saluted as the recently made President of the new government, Jack Talon, stepped off the helicopter.

"Welcome to Area 51, sir!" said one of the officers as Jack saluted back.

"Is the GAT-X109, X209 and X314 ready?" he said, and the two men nodded.

"The last of the construction is complete. We just need to install the OS and they'll be ready." the second officer said as they led him to a Mobile Suit hanger. "I have to admit sir, Actaeon really made good on that order you requested."

Jack nodded just the door began to open, revealing two Mobile Suits inside. One looked like the Strike in appearance, but the difference was that it was not in the off mode when its PS Armor was active. The colors of the Strike lookalike were also different as its torso was black, while its head and feet were red, and its limbs were colored grey.

The Second machine was a little taller than the first one, being at least 22.2 meters in head height. It was colored with bronze limbs and head, while its torso and feet were colored a dark forest green.

The third and final Mobile suit was standing at 17.90 meters, with a red v-crest, white limbs, a black torso, and yellow with two black stripes on both legs.

"Excellent, and the MP models?" Jack said, and the first officer nodded.

"We already began production of the GAT-03 series, as well as resuming the GAT-01A1 series, Mr. President," the officer said as Jack nodded as he approached one of the Gundam units and his gloved hand on the leg.

"Have you selected the pilots?" he asked.

"No yet, sir," said the second officer, and Jack nodded.

"Good, because I've already chosen who will pilot these Gundams," he said as he removed his hand. "With these machines, we will bring an end to Blue Cosmos and rid the world of genetic racism."

He then turned to the two officers, "As soon as the OS is installed, the Gundams are to be delivered to the Continental, along with the Mobile suit team I personally handpicked." he said, and the two officers saluted as Jack Talon continued. "Because in a few days, we're heading to Orb."

* * *

_**Patriot-112:** Hey there everybody! Patriot here and back in the Gundam business, only with some differences, as the Atlantic Federation is swept under the rug by a resurgent United States, led by the Patriots! And thanks to my friends here who helped me get this fic off the ground. Fellas, show yourselves!_

_**Ron the True Fan: **That's right, everyone. We're BAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK**.**_

_**Takeshi Yamato: **Mainly in this one for Beta-ing purposes, myself - I'll be doing my best to make sure the grammar is top-notch**.**_

_**117Jorn: **AMERICA! F**K YEAH!_

_**Patriot-112: **Any help is good help, Takeshi. And you are absolutely right, Jorn! Now let me introduce you all the Gundams of the U.S.!_

* * *

**Name**: Strike Solidus Gundam

**Number**: GAT-X109

**Type**: Prototype Multi-purpose Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer**: Actaeon Industries

**User**: United States of America (Patriots)

**First Deployment**: C.E. 71, June 15

**Accommodation**: Pilot only, in prototype linear seat cockpit

**Known Pilot(s):** Eliza Everdeen

**Dimensions**: Head height at 17.72 meters

**Weight**: Max gross weight at 64.8 metric tons

**Armor Materials**: Unknown

**Powerplant**: Enhanced ultracompact energy battery

**Propulsion**: Unknown

**Equipment and design features**: Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs; TPS (Trans-Phase Shift) Armor

**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 75mm CIWS, fire-linked mounted in head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knives, mounted in hip armor, hand carried when in use

**Optional Fixed Armaments**: Shield, mounted on either forearm; AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker pack; AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker; AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker; AQM/E-X04 Voda Striker; P202QX IWSP Striker; P204QX Lightning Striker; P205QX Paladin Striker

**Optional Armaments**: 1 x 57mm high energy Beam Rifle w/ grenade launcher, hand carried when in use; 1 x Harpoon gun, comes with Voda Striker; 1 x 65mm Gatling shield mounted on left arm, comes with Paladin Striker

**Technical and Historical Notes**: When the G-Project was underway during the first days of the war. Agents of the Patriots who worked their way into the project had managed to copy data of all of the Gundams, including those used by the B-CPUs, being produced, and then used that data to construct their own mobile suits. The Strike Solidus was one such Gundam, using data from it's Brother unit, the X105 Strike Gundam, it uses the same Striker Packs as the original, but then is also equipped with two new Strikers, the Voda Striker (Voda is Croatian for water) and the Paladin Striker. The Voda, equips the S. Solidus with amphibious equipment that the original Strike had, that allows it to operate underwater, as well as a Harpoon gun. The Paladin Striker is designed with Medium to long-range armaments. The Strike Solidus would make it's debut on June 15th, when renegade Blue Cosmos-affiliated Earth Alliance Forces attempt to take Orb for themselves.

**Appearance**: Same as the original Strike Gundam, but with different colors.

**Colors**: Grey limbs, back torso, red head and feet.

* * *

**Name**: Zenturio

**Model #:** GAT-X209

**Type**: Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer**: Actaeon Industries

**User**: United States of America (Patriots)

**First Deployment**: C.E. 71, June 15

**Accommodation**: Pilot only, in prototype linear seat cockpit

**Known Pilot(s):** Alistair "Al" Westfeld

**Dimensions**: Head height at 22.2 meters

**Weight**: 79. 2 metric tons

**Armor Materials**: Unknown

**Powerplant**: Enhanced ultracompact energy battery

**Propulsion**: Unknown

**Equipment and design features**: Sensors, range unknown;

**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 76mm CIWS, fire linked, mounted in head; 2 x beam saber, mounted in forearm, hand carried when in use; 2 x "Ticonderoga" beam, mounted behind shoulders, deployed when in use; Shield, mounted on either forearm; 2 x M8C-SBF-1 Shorty Beam rifle, mounted on hips, hand carried when in use

**Optional Armaments**: 1 x M33A1 Beam rifle; 1 x K12 Heavy Particle Bazooka

**Technical and Historical Notes**: The GAT-X209 Zenturio Gundam was a G-Weapon design by Actaeon Industries, based on the X200 frame, designed and produced in secret by the Patriots. It was heavily armed, packing either a beam rifle or a Heavy Particle Cannon, and had two power high-energy beam cannons on it's back. After the Patriots coup d'etat, aka, the Second American Revolution, the Zenturio was ready for combat alongside the other two Gundams produced by the Patriots. It will first see action during the Battle of Orb, where it will devastate many renegade BC-affiliated Earth Forces MS with superior firepower, and enter a duel with the Calamity Gundam.

With it not able to fly in the atmosphere, it required the use of a sub-flight lifter, particularly, the U.S.-version of the Guul sub flight lifter, the FQR-Predator II.

A massed produced version was also developed, the GAT-03 Hilf, in which 50 units were completed on time for the Battle of Orb.

**Appearance**: Based on the ARX-014 Silver Bullet. Beam rifle is based on the one used by the MSN-06S Sinanju. Heavy Particle cannon based on the Mega Beam Launcher used by the ReZEL. Base Jabber used in Gundam Unicorn.

**Colors**: Bronze limbs and head. Dark Forest Green Torso.

* * *

**Mobile Unit**: GAT-X314 Eagle Gundam

**Unit Type**: Prototype/Limited Production Transformable Multi-Role Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer**: Actaeon Industries

**First Deployment**: C.E. 71, June 15

**Known Pilots**:

**Accommodation**: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in chest/Canopy;

**Overall Height**: 17.90 Meters

**Weight**: 46.88 Metric Tons

**Armor Materials**: Trans Phase-Shift armor Reinforced with Lunar Titanium Alloy

**Propulsion**: 2 xEGF-127 Overturned Reaction Turbine Jet Engines; 3 x Shinnakasu ARR-2 maneuvering rocket motors;

**Equipment and design features**: Sensors, range unknown; 4 x Underwing Hardpoints;

**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x M20-ROV 60mm Vulcan CIWS, Fire-linked in head; 1 x Beam Saber/Dagger, mounted on left hip, hand-carried when in use; 1 x M11-GAU 55mm 3-Barrel Beam Gatling Gun Pod, mounted under fuselage in Fighter Mode, hand-carried/slung over shoulder in Mobile Suit & GERWALK mode;

**Optional Fixed Underwing Armaments**: 3 x AIM-45 Valkyrie Guided Multi-Purpose Missile; 3 x Mark 94 Unguided LDGB Conventional Bombs; 1 x AMS-1 Neo Harpoon Large Air-to-Surface Anti-Ship Missile; 1 x AUM-9 15-Tube Micro-Missile Pod;

**Technical & Historical Notes**: The third Mobile Suit developed during the secret G-Project lead by the Patriots, the GAT-X314 Eagle Gundam was designed with inspiration coming from the Raider and Aegis Gundams, focusing on a moveable frame which allowed it to transform between Mobile Suit mode, Fighter mode, and GERWALK mode, an in-between mode which combines the best of a mobile armor and suit.

The Eagle is a multi-role mobile suit designed by Actaeon Industries, to be capable of serving both in the air, on the land, and in space, and can handle a wide range of combat situations. With its advance turbofans and thrusters, the Eagle is one of the most fastest and most maneuverable M.S developed in the world, surpassing everything built to date at the time. Combat tests done on the Eagle were so successful, that General Talon approved of letting the Eagle enter a limited production run, two whole squadrons of 12 Eagles were produced for the secretly built U.S.S Benjamin Franklin.

After the war, several of these units were given to the Orb Union after their alliance, which they reverse-engineered in a process which brought about the MVF-M11C Murasame series, and the U.S created a more cheaper mass production model of the Eagle, known as the VMSF-014S Bald Eagle.

**Appearance**: Looks like the VF-1A from Super Dimensional Fortress Macross, with the head of the MVF-M11C Murasame. The Mass Production type has the head of the VF-1S.


End file.
